


New kind of love

by Shinnkd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnkd/pseuds/Shinnkd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	New kind of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seesawthefourth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/gifts).




End file.
